A Dream
by sheloved
Summary: My fame and fortune throw my life into complete chaos but what can you expect when you're a famous singer, which is why I decided to take a break. I want to spend time with my family, hang out with friends, and whatever it takes to get the one girl I left behind to forgive and love me once more.
1. Chapter 1

**This was just a story that was on my head and decided to write it. Hopefully if goes good so let me know what you think!**

 ** _I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the characters._**

 **Jace POV:**

Looking at my surroundings I notice how everything changed even if it was the littlest detail I was able to notice it. With all these changes, I realized just how much I missed being home with my family and friends and being able to be a normal person. My fame and fortune throw my life into complete chaos but what can you expect when you're a famous singer, which is why I decided to take a break. I want to spend time with my family, hang out with friends, and whatever it takes to get the one girl I left behind to forgive and love me once more. I was foolish to believe I was doing what was best but I turned out to be wrong, as always.

Even though it's been a long time I make my way to her family's house, hoping everything goes smooth, which I doubt will happen. Hey, a guy can dream. After being so lost in thought I found myself at her front door gathering the courage to knock. A few seconds tick by and I hear footsteps making there way to the door. Once the door opens, Valentine Morgenstern appears with a child in his arms. With shock still evident in his facial expression he smiles and greets me.

"Jace! It's been awhile, how have you been son? Come in." he says moving to the side so I can walk in.

"Great, thanks for asking and thank you. I can see you've been doing great, you seem happy and I take it has to do with this lovely child in your arms." I say as we make our way towards the living room.

"Yes, you could say things have been great. I would like you to meet my first grandchild-" he says but was interrupted by someone else who seems to be making their way towards us. He looks familiar but I can't find out why.

"There you are! Are you ready to go see mama?" says the man who then reaches for the baby. It's like I know the voice but it's not coming to me on who he is.

"Taking her back already? Grandpa just got her." Valentine says to the man with a pout while handing over his grandchild.

"Yeah, mommy wants her little princess to take a nap with her and to change her diaper." It was then that he realized there was someone else besides Valentine in the room.

"You two are always talking about wanting a break and as soon as you get one you take her back, which cuts into our bonding time. Oh, forgive me, I want to introduce you, this is my son-in-" That's when I realized why he looked so familiar and I think that's when he realized who I was, because the expression on his face and when he said my name.

"Jace?"

"Sebastian?"

 **Thanks for reading! Please review telling me how you like the story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the lack of updates but hopefully now I can update a little more._

 _I do not own The Mortal Instruments or the characters._

"Jace?" Sebastian said with shock written all over his face at seeing me after how many years.

"Sebastian?" was all I could manage to say because of the shock of him being here. So that must mean he is married to Clary, unless Valentine had another daughter, which I doubt. Plus, the ring on his left hand was a dead giveaway.

Valentine with a confused expression finally spoke, "Wait, do you guys know each other?"

"Yeah, he was my roommate in college." I say, letting Valentine know how we know each other.

"Wow, what a small world!" Valentine says with a big smile.

"Indeed it is." I say but with less of an excited tone, because of all people how did Sebastian end up with Clary?

"So this is yours and Clary's baby?" I ask wanting to be sure and a small part of me was hoping it wasn't true.

"Yeah, this our daughter." He says confirming my suspicion that he and Clary are together.

With a fake smile I offer him a hug, "Wow, congratulations."

"Here, I'll take grandpa's little princess to her mommy and leave you guys to catch up." Valentine says and leaves the room.

"Thank you." Sebastian says.

"Who would have thought the great Sebastian Verlac is settled down and has a baby?" I say because back in our college days, he was never one to settle down.

"I know man, sometimes it's still hard for me to believe, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." He says with a facial expression that can only be described as pure happiness.

My curiosity gets the best of me and I just want one question answered so I ask him, "How did you guys meet anyways?"

"Remember after we graduated we were supposed to go on the trip to Europe? Well after you said you couldn't make it anymore, I decided to call one of my friends and asked if he wanted to go. Anyways, when we were in France I ran into Clary in front of some bakery and we chatted for a while and parted ways. On our way home, I was kicking myself in the head for not getting her number until I bumped into her again at the airport. We ended up heading to java jones and talked. I decided to ask her out. One thing led to another and here we are now." He says gesturing with his arms and a smile on his face.

One thing I knew for sure was that Sebastian's face held nothing but pure happiness with the new life he has. I can only imagine how happy Clary is with her life and just the thought of it breaks my heart. This was the life Clary and I were supposed to have together, being happily married with beautiful children running around, our own little happily ever after. Life didn't seem to work in our favor but it seemed to work out for one of us. I guess I can be happy knowing Clary is happy.

 _Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think._


End file.
